Missing Geniuses
by rosie0522
Summary: The BAU team decides to go out to a new bar on a Saturday night, to just relax and have fun. But what happens when, as they're leaving, our two favorite geniuses are snatched out of thin air? Will the team be able to find them before it's too late? Not a Reid/Garcia story, but focuses on the two! Enjoy!
1. Plans

**Hey people! Ok, I have read numerous fics like this and they seem pretty cool, so I thought that I would try to write one! Hope it goes well! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

_The BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA_

It was a slow work day for the A Team as they sat in headquarters. The B Team had been given the weekend off, so the A Team had to do paperwork until a new case came in. And they were _not _enjoying it.

"Ugh, why are weekends so boring?" S.S.A. Emily Prentiss asked as she sat back in her chair, signing her name on one of the many papers in front of her with a flourish. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

"Are you kidding? As soon as the day's over, I say we all go home, get changed, and hit that new club on 44th Street. I'm more than ready to get my groove thang goin'," S.S.A. Derek Morgan said as he walked into the room, holding two coffees. He walked to his desk and handed one to Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, who was perched on the edge of his desk, lacking her usual bright and bubbly demeanor. She took it and threw him a grateful look as he said, "You in, Baby Girl?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, saying, "Definitely. I need to get out of my apartment. I am literally so bored, I feel like I'm going to scream at any random point."

Dr. Spencer Reid stated over from his desk, "Actually, Garcia, your mind is only telling you that you're bored, because you are used to busy activity, so in consequence-"

"Reid," S.S.A. Jennifer Jareau, better known as JJ, stopped him with a hand as she walked down the stairs to the bullpen carrying multiple files. Morgan groaned.

"Please don't tell me those are case files," he said as she walked by him.

"For once, no, they're not. They are files that Strauss asked Hotch for. Apparently on weekends that we're here, I'm the messenger girl," she said in an annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes, walking away. "Oh, and I'm in for tonight!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Morgan said, looking at Emily and Reid. "How about you guys? You in?"

"Sure, why not," Emily said, shrugging her shoulders. "I could go for a few drinks."

"Reid?" Morgan asked, looking at the younger man with hopeful eyes. He wanted the kid to relax for at least one night. Reid looked uncertain.

"I don't know. I mean, I still have all this paperwork to do, I was going to take some of it home..." he trailed off, gesturing to the files on his desk. Penelope _tsk_ed.

"Oh, come on, my Junior G-man!" she pleaded with wide puppy dog eyes that she knew worked on anybody that she used them on. "It's Saturday night; come with us! Have some fun!"

Reid tried not to look at her eyes, but he didn't look away fast enough. He caught sight of her, and he relented immediately. "Okay, I'll come," he said, closing his eyes and putting a hand over his eyes. Garcia cheered as she high-fived Morgan. "Who can say no to this?" she asked with a laugh as she made her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips. Everyone laughed, until they heard a voice behind them.

"I can think of one."

Penelope immediately stopped making the face and turned slowly to find Erin Strauss standing with her arms crossed behind her. She glanced at Morgan before the four agents looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Agent Garcia, don't you have something to do in your office?" Strauss asked, to which Penelope shook her head.

"No, Ma'am," she said, making the Section Chief raise her eyebrows. "I finished all my work yesterday evening."

"Well, I'm sure you can find something to do other than distracting the other agents from their paperwork," she said, and Garcia nodded in a hurry.

"Message received loud and clear, Ma'am," she said, hurrying to her office. Strauss watched until she closed her door, then turned to the three remaining agents, who were still staring at the ground.

"Well, Agents? Don't you have work to do?" she asked pointedly, and they quickly got back to their paperwork. After making sure Strauss wasn't watching him, Morgan whipped out his phone and sent a short text to Hotch.

_Hotch, team's going out 2night, u in?_

Hotch's reply was short and quick.

_Y not? Jessica's watching Jack, and I have no plans, so sure._

"Yes!" Morgan said in an excited, hushed whisper. Strauss turned sharply towards him, but he was doing his paperwork like she had told him to. She raised an eyebrow, watched the team for a few more moments, then walked away briskly, presumably back to her office, brushing past Hotch as he came out of his office to get some coffee. As soon as they heard her door close, the four agents, plus JJ and Garcia, who had come out of their offices, burst out laughing, and they all agreed to meet at the club, Casa Del Rio, at seven. Penelope and JJ went back to work, while the other agents groaned and went back to their paperwork, anxiously waiting for tonight.

* * *

As promised, the team each met up at the center of the parking lot at Casa Del Rio at seven o'clock on the dot. Morgan grinned as Penelope approached the group, and offered his arm to her. "Care to join me, my fair lady?" he teased.

She giggled, taking the proffered arm as Hotch and Emily walked up from opposite directions. "Of course! Why, thank you, sir knight!"

"Hey guys," Emily greeted as she turned her cell phone off and put it inside her purse, before holding out her hand. "Phones, please. We are going to lose ourselves tonight, and that means no work calls!"

Hotch and Morgan gave them up immediately, and Garcia hesitated a bit, gazing at her phone longingly before giving it to Emily. She put the three phones in her purse, and looked expectantly at Garcia, holding out both her hands this time. "That means all of them, PG," she said.

Garcia sighed as she unwillingly took out another two phones, one from her other pocket and one from her heels, and gave them to Emily, who didn't put them in her purse yet.

"Garcia, I know you better than you know yourself. I know you have another one, and I know where it is, too," she said, and smiled triumphantly as Garcia groaned and stamped her foot a little as she pulled a fourth, and final, phone out of her bra and gave it to Emily. Hotch looked away, while Morgan smirked and asked, "What else have you got in there, Baby Girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Penelope teased as JJ and Reid walked up, completing the group of six. Rossi had declined when asked, saying he'd rather stay home with his imported wine bottles than go out and drink "secondhand moonshine."

"Like to know what?" Reid asked curiously. Emily gave a Morgan-like smirk and whispered something in his ear, causing his entire face to blush a bright red, visible even in the dark of the night. Morgan and Garcia laughed, Hotch shook his head, smiling, and JJ just smiled at them all. The last two members handed over their phones, Prentiss snapped her purse shut, and they all headed into the bar, ready to have the night of their lives.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is what they did at the bar, and what happens when they leave, which is the rising action. It's where the plot really comes into play. Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Kidnappings

**Hey people! Sorry it took me so long, I had writer's block! A LOT of it! Lol, but I'm back! ;) Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

The team walked into the bar. JJ, Emily, and Penelope went to get a table, while Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid went to get drinks. Reid had JJ's order memorized, Hotch had Emily's, and Morgan, obviously, had Garcia's. When they returned to the table, everyone took their drinks, and Morgan made a toast.

"To us, having the best night we'll ever have!" he said, raising his glass, making it short and sweet. Everyone else laughed and said "Cheers!" They clinked their glasses together, and drank the first drink of the night. For a while, they sat, talked, laughed, and drank some more. Then, after about forty-five minutes, and many, many shots, they were all very drunk. Suddenly, Ke$Ha's hit song, "We R Who We R," started blasting through the club. Penelope gasped and stood up, grabbing Morgan's hand.

"Oh, I love this song!" she squealed, pulling Morgan out of his chair. "Come dance with me, my Chocolate Thunder!"

Morgan chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled out onto the dance floor. Quickly, he realized that although she didn't dance in public very often, Penelope was extremely amazing at it. He fell into her groove, pulling her body right up against his. He could feel her hands roaming over his chest as he looked into her eyes. As much as he wanted to continue the dance, he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her while she was drunk. He grasped her hands in his, and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong, hot stuff?" she asked, confusion written across her face.

"Baby girl, we can't do this," he said, only adding to her confusion.

"What do you mean? Oh my gosh, am I making you uncomfortable? I just dragged you out here onto the dance floor, I didn't even ask if you wanted to dance with me, oh, gosh, I am such an idiot!" she said, face palming herself. She opened her mouth to continue, but he stopped her by wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her back to him.

He put a finger over her lips and said, "Hey, sweetness, calm down. You are not an idiot. You are anything but. And yes, I wanted to dance with you, if I didn't, I would've left by now."

"But then, why do you want to stop?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. It broke Morgan's heart to see her cry.

"Goddess, don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to hurt whoever made you cry, and it's kind of hard to hurt myself intentionally," he joked, trying to cheer her up. It worked, but only a little. He could tell that more tears were gathering at the back of her beautiful brown eyes. "I want to keep dancing with you, but it would be wrong. You are very drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of you like that. Maybe, when you're more sober, we can continue this, but right now, we need to stop before I do something I might regret."

"Derek," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders as a slower song, called "As It Seems," by Lily Kershaw, came on. He put his hands on her hips and began dancing with her, so they blended in with the other couples.

"Yes, baby girl?" he answered, pulling her closer as she laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she answered.

"I know, I am probably the most drunk person out of us six, but that makes it a bit easier to tell you this," she said, and he could feel her take a deep breath as she continued. "You have been my best friend for years. You have always stuck by me, through thick and thin, and I couldn't ask for any more. But you also need to know that..." She trailed off, leaving him to have to prompt her to continue.

"What is it, Penelope?" he asked, lifting her head with a finger under her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"Derek, I... I love you," she said, continuing before he could interrupt her. She needed to get this out. "I don't mean 'I love you' like, 'I love you, you're my best friend.' I mean, I love you, and I have for years. Even when I was with Kevin, my heart wasn't into it. That's why I said no when he proposed to me. It wasn't because I wasn't ready. It was because I knew I'd be committing to a loveless marriage. Because no guy could ever replace you." Her cheeks were flaming when she finished, and she tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her. He pulled her off the dance floor, past their four friends who were too drunk to realize where they were going, and out the back door into the crisp, fresh night. He pinned her to the wall, putting one hand on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

He lifted a finger and stroked her cheek, her jawline, and, finally, her ruby red lips as he spoke. "Penelope, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say those words. I love you too. I have since the day I called you 'Gomez'. You are the light of my life, woman, and I wouldn't be where I am in my life today without you. Sometimes, hearing your sweet voice during some of the cases we get is the only thing that gets me through them. I love you more than you could possibly know," he said, smiling at her before leaning down to brush their lips together, intending to give her a light, gentle kiss. However, as soon as their lips touched, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. He could feel the shivers running down her spine, and he smiled a bit as he ran his tounge along her bottom lip, gently nipping it. She let out a soft whimper, and almost immediately gave him access to her mouth. They battled for dominance for as long as they could, until they had to break apart for air. She smiled at him, panting a bit. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Come on, hot stuff," she said, taking his hand and leading him back inside to the table of their wide-eyed teammates. Emily was the first one to break the silence.

"It's about damn time!" she exclaimed, laughing as the others were broken out of their various states of shock.

"Honestly!" Hotch said, clapping his hands. "That was quite the display out there!" Morgan laughed, and Penelope blushed.

"Okay, okay, you can poke fun at us all you want, but do it tomorrow. I need to go home, I have had _way _too many of those drinks," she said, and Morgan grabbed their coats and keys. "No, hot stuff, you stay here. It's alright; besides, you're in no state to drive anyways. I'll just have Reid take me, since he seems to be the least drunk here. If you don't mind?" she said, looking at Reid. He shook his head and stood up as Derek pulled Penelope close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure, baby girl? We don't have to drive. I can get you where you need to be, no problem," he said, nibbling on her ear as his hand dipped down to grab her bottom. She moaned lightly, and whispered back, "Hot stuff, as much as I'd love that, I'd love it even more if we were both sober."

He laughed and consented. "Alright baby girl, but I'm holding you to that," he said as he pulled her in for one more passionate kiss to the cat calls, wolf whistles, and applause from their co-workers. When they broke apart, they said goodbye, and Penelope walked over to Reid.

"You ready, my Junior G-Man?" she asked, and he smiled at her, nodding. He loved all her wacky nicknames. It just suited her perfectly.

"Let's go," he said, and they walked out of the club into the crisp night air. They were almost halfway to Reid's car that JJ had driven there, because he was _terrible _at driving. They were talking quietly, minding their own business, when four big, beefed-up guys that were clearly on steroids jumped out from behind two cars. Seeing that Garcia was about to scream, one of them quickly covered her mouth with a rag that reeked of chloroform. Reid could smell it, and he was a good foot away from her. She tried to fight them, but she passed out from the smell within moments. Meanwhile, another guy had grabbed Reid's arms and twisted them behind his back so that if he struggled, they would both break immediately. As it was, it was pretty painful.

"What do you want?" he asked the two that were not holding him and Penelope. The one holding a gun nodded his head towards Penelope's unconscious form.

"Help get her in the van," he told the other one. The two grabbed Garcia and shoved her into the back of a big business van. While they were doing this, the one with a gun turned back to Reid.

"Yell or raise any alarm, and she dies," he said, nodding back towards Penelope. Reid swallowed hard, and kept quiet.

"And to answer your question, we don't want anything from you. Our boss does. She wants your geeky, genius-y brains," he said, gesturing to his and Garcia's heads. Reid gulped as a chloroformed rag was shoved over his mouth and nose, and tried to resist for as long as he could, but eventually he had to breath, and he soon was passed out and thrown in the van too, before it took off with the BAU's two resident geniuses, both book- and tech-oriented, inside.

* * *

**Next chapter is when the rest of the team realizes Spencer and Penelope are missing! And I may or may not throw in a little bit of Reid and Garcia too! Depends on what you guys think!**

**Reviews are gold to me, guys! Please R&R! Peace out!**


	3. Feelings

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long update, I was being lazy! I give you every right to yell at me! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

It had been about two hours since Reid and Garcia had been kidnapped, and the team wasn't at their best. But they were coherent enough to know that something was wrong when they walked outside and saw their two friends' cars were still there. The team started walking around the parking lot and the surrounding areas, looking and calling out for their friends. When they met back at Hotch's SUV, and they were all very alert. It seemed that getting no responses from neither Reid nor Garcia had shaken them out of their drunken stupors.

"No luck?" Emily asked, and the others shook their heads in despair. She sighed and turned to Hotch. "Hotch, we may have a problem here."

He nodded. He could tell that the others were freaking out, particularly JJ and Morgan. They were both looking shocked, but he could see in their eyes that JJ was worried, and Morgan was angry. "I'll call Dave. We need to get to the BAU. We'll figure out where to go from there." They all nodded and headed off to their separate cars except Hotch and Emily, who had driven to the club together.

Morgan let out a sigh of frustration and worry as he walked to his government-issued SUV. As he sat in the driver's seat, he leaned his head against the steering wheel for a moment. He was trying to calm himself down before he did something he might regret. He thought of how Penelope was the least trained of all of them in hand-to-hand combat, and how she didn't believe in guns. He remembered how scared she had been when, after she had gotten shot by Battle, they woke up to the sound of gunshots on the street outside her apartment building. She had been crying so hard when he came back and she had pointed the gun at him, thinking him to be Battle. He was very worried about how she might be feeling right now. And Reid, he was so young. To Morgan, anyways. The kid was just that; a happy, smart kid that everyone loved. He knew the second to last person with knowledge about hand-to-hand combat, but he could at least use a gun. Hopefully they would be alright until the team found them. Morgan took a deep breath and started the car, then broke almost every speed limit there was on his way to the BAU building.

Meanwhile, during Morgan's deep thinking, JJ was sitting in Reid's car, doing almost the same thing. Reid had driven her there, and she had almost asked Morgan or Rossi to drive her to the BAU, just so she wouldn't have to drive his car. But she couldn't afford to be weak right now. Both Reid's and Garcia's lives could be at stake, and she needed to be stronger than ever, even stronger than she was when she found out that Will had been cheating on her with some woman he used to work with in New Orleans. She had filed for both a divorce and full custody of Henry, and both had been granted. Will had been planning to leave soon anyway, she found out during the custody battle, and when she found that out, she just about lost it. She screamed at him about how he was just going to leave his son, how he didn't even care that it would hurt Henry too, and that she was going to fight him harder than ever now. She hadn't been kidding. She won custody the very next day. And the day after that, Will left. He just walked out the door with all his stuff and never looked back. Henry didn't understand at the time, but he knew his mommy was sad, so he did his best to cheer her up. So had Reid. When the team found out, he had come over every night after Henry had gone to bed, because she asked him to, and he let her cry on his shoulder. He held her and comforted her, told her everything would be alright. He was there for her, like she had been for him after Emily's faked death. She knew from that first night that she was in love with Spencer Reid, but she had never let it show. She was scared that he didn't return her feelings, even though he had had a crush on her years ago. She feared he had gotten over it, and if she confessed, it would ruin their friendship. Now, she might not ever have the chance to know. She took a deep breath and broke almost as many speeding limits as Morgan had while driving, calling Henry's sitter and telling her she might have to stay a bit longer than expected on the way.

When the team met up back at the FBI building, they all went up to the conference room, despite the late hour, and sat down. However, Hotch said, "Sorry, Morgan and Prentiss, but I need you two to go back to the scene and check out the area. Don't forget to search your car for anything of Garcia's while you're there, Morgan. JJ and Dave, I need you to search Reid's car for anything that might tell us something about why they were taken. I'm going to call in another tech to go through Garcia's system and to see if they can hack the security cameras around the club." Everyone nodded, and they all split up to try and find their friends.

* * *

When Morgan and Emily went back to the club, they found that more people had come out of it to leave. They had to wait while everyone got in their cars or called a cab until they could search, because this wasn't an official crime scene yet. So they sat in Morgan's car and waited. While they did, Emily sensed something was bothering Morgan. She took a sideways glance to see him drumming his fingers against the steering wheel with one hand and rubbing his forehead with the other one. She sighed, and asked, "What's bothering you Morgan? And don't say nothing; remember, I'm a profiler too."

He sighed too, and said, "It's just... While we were dancing, Penelope and I, you saw how we were. It took us seven years to admit our feelings for each other, and it took all of a few minutes for her and Reid to get kidnapped. She's not even trained, Emily. She barely knows how to shoot a gun, and knows almost as little about hand-to-hand combat. And Reid is better, but he's still not the best shot or fantastic at hand-to-hand combat. It also can't be a coincidence that they decided to take the two weakest, yet smartest members of our team, you know?"

Emily nodded. She had been thinking about that. "Maybe whoever took them knew about Reid being a genius and Garcia being a tech whiz. Maybe they needed their brains for something. This could be a smaller part of a big plan."

"That's what worries me. We both know that Reid and Penelope wouldn't give up anything about anything to these guys. What if they hurt them to get information out of them?" Morgan sounded both scared and angry at the thought. Emily shrugged, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then we kill those SOBs," she said nonchalantly, making him chuckle a bit under his breath. "Now let's search this car."

* * *

JJ and Rossi were walking through the parking garage towards Reid's car. They were both silent, until they reached the SUV and JJ let out a very small sob. If it hadn't been so quiet, Rossi wouldn't have even noticed it, but he did, and he turned to her, seeing the tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, and she started to full-on cry as she turned in his embrace.

"Hey, now. Don't you worry, we are going to find them," he soothed her, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"I know, but what if it's too late? What if they're... what if they're..." she said, but she couldn't even finish the sentence. Her voice was a bit muffled, because she was speaking into his shirt. He gently grasped her upper arms and pulled her back, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't talk like that. You and I both know that while Spencer and Penelope aren't the strongest people in the world, they are smart. They know we're coming for them, and they will find a way to stay alive until we can make it there. They wouldn't leave this team. They both have love for us all. Although they're not together, Penelope knows how heartbroken Derek would be if she left us, and she wouldn't give up on him. The thought that he's coming for her is probably the main reason she's fighting, with the rest of us not far behind. And Spencer... he's got you, JJ," Rossi said, and JJ looked up at him as he continued. "You probably don't know it, but Reid tells me almost every day how absolutely in love he is with you. He never got over the crush I heard he had in the beginning of his time here. He finds comfort in the fact that you like to spend time with him, but he's never said anything about becoming more to you because he's not sure when the right time is. He didn't want to say it after Will left, because he figured it was too soon, and you needed to heal your heart before he did anything. But time passed, and soon he realized that he had waited too long. Right now, he's probably thinking about you, and how he's going to stay alive until we find them, and then, I will bet you anything in the world, he's going to tell you how he feels. You just need to keep up faith. For the sake of your relationship, we will find him, Jennifer Jareau. And if neither of you do anything about your feelings, I am going to lock you two in a room until you do."

JJ chuckled a bit. She had stopped crying some time ago, and she felt a little bit better. She thought about him, and exactly what she was going to do when they found him and Penelope. She took a deep breath, straightened her back, wiped her eyes, and said, "Let's go get our friends back." Rossi smiled at her, and they started to search the car.

* * *

Reid awoke with his head pounding and his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room he was in. It was very dark, but not enough that he couldn't see the blurry outlines of different objects. He couldn't find his glasses. He tried to reach out for them, but found that his hands were loosely bound with a rope. He tested it, and found that, like he expected, his feet were also bound. It was loose enough that he could bend his wrists, and he soon had his hands and feet untied. He felt the floor around him, and found his glasses and another pair by the wall he had been laying up against. He put his on and looked at the other pair. They were cheetah printed, and he remembered that Garcia had been taken with him. He looked around, and found her on the floor on the other side of the room. He quickly crawled over to her, and untied her hands and feet. He then shook her shoulders a little, trying to wake her up. "Garcia? Garcia, please, please wake up," he said, looking around the room for something he could use to help wake her up, like smelling salts. However, he heard a moan coming from her, and turned back to find her slowly opening her eyes.

"Reid? Oh, what happened? Why does my head hurt so badly?" she asked him, sitting up and leaning back against the wall.

"It's probably being caused by the mixture of the amount of chloroform they used on the rag against your mouth, and the alcohol you consumed," he said, trying not to state too many statistics at once. He knew it would do nothing to help her. She was starting to hyperventilate as she realized where they were and remembered what had happened to them.

"Oh, god! This is not good! What do we do? Is the team coming? Who are these people? What do they want with us?" she said, tears forming quickly in her eyes. He decided that lying to her would do no good.

"Garcia, I need you to just breathe, all right? Everything's gonna be okay... they, uh... They told me that their boss, whoever that is, wanted our brains," Reid told her. This only confused her.

"What do you mean? I mean, I get them wanting yours, because you're literally, a _genius,_ but why mine?" Penelope asked, truly not realizing what he meant.

"Garcia, they probably want you for your tech skills," he said, and clarity shone in her eyes. She looked terrified at the same time. Suddenly, the door opened, and the agents could see three large men walking down a set of stairs. Reid moved so he was in front of Garcia, and gently pushed her back a bit. The men approached, and the one in the middle said, "Nice to see you again. Our boss will be happy to know you're awake." He smirked a little. "However, she did ask to see the woman," he said, gesturing to Garcia. She whimpered a little, and shrank back even more.

"What? No, not without me," Reid said, starting to get up. However, one of the men on the side shoved him very hard, and he flew across the room, hit the opposite wall, and slid to the ground, unconscious. Penelope screamed in terror, and the man on the right stepped forward a bit with a knife.

"Shut up, you bitch," he hissed, and she saw the glint of the knife. It silenced her immediately. However, when the men on the sides grabbed her arms, she started to kick, scream, and just generally give them a hard time. The man in the middle approached, and suddenly, Penelope found that she couldn't breathe as his fist sank into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and sputtered, and while she was distracted, he took the opportunity to punch her in the eye, jaw, and finally, the side of her head, which knocked her out cold. He chuckled a bit at the sight of her, unconscious and bleeding, in front of him. He took one last glance at Reid, who was groaning on the floor in pain, and he and the other two men dragged Penelope upstairs and shut the door, locking Reid in the darkness. His last thought before blacking out again was:

_Please hurry, JJ._

* * *

**This chapter was very hard for me, but I also had so much I wanted to put in, and I couldn't figure out where to stop! Hope y'all liked it!**

**Please review and let me fall asleep with a smile on my face! ;D Please R&R! Peace out!**


End file.
